1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anticollision system and an anticollision apparatus for any vehicle. The invention may be particularly beneficial as an anticollision system for automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the advancement and development of society and the economy, the automobile industry is becoming a fast developing industry. The fast growing automobile industry in China not only marks the advancement of manufacturing industries, but also is an indicator of the continuously improving living standard. However, it can not be ignored that with the increasing number of automobiles on the roads, the number of traffic accidents and traffic fatalities have increased.
One of the most prevalent accidents is vehicular collisions. In order to effectively prevent the occurrence of collisions, and avoid consequential damages and losses, efforts have been made to develop effective anticollision technologies.